bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Renardy/THEORY: Masquerade, Alice is the true savior and hero of the Bakugan anime!
It's been a month since I posted my last blog so here is a new theory. Screw Dan, that overpowered loser. MASQUERADE/ALICE is the true hero and savior of all Bakugan! Here is why Season 1 explanation *Masquerade, although evil at first and sending all those Bakugan to the doom dimension was good. *He gave the people like Klaus, Chan Lee, and that stupid small kid Doom Cards which prompted Dan to experience true difficult battles and eventually evolve his Drago. *He saved Drago in episode 2, he could have sent Drago to the Doom Dimension and everything would have been over. *Without Masquerades interference the brawlers would have never knew about Hal-G and Naga that much and the world would probably be doomed. *Without Masquerade sending Drago to the doom dimension Drago wouldn't become an Ultimate Bakugan, and the other brawlers would have never evolved their Bakugan. *Masquerade battled Dan to see if he could really be the one to take his place and save the world. *Masquerade SAVED Dan in episodes 43-44 from Centorrior. *Now we shift to Alice... *Alice sent out Hydranoid who hurt Naga a lot. *The brawlers would have never had a Darkus Bakugan and would not be able to do the super saiyan attack that killed Naga. Season 2 explanation *DUDE, Where is Alice and why was she ditched? *Alice had the dimensional card that teleported people still! That saved the gang. *Her grandfather is a scientist too! Without the gang knowing Alice they would have never been able to return to their world or Vestal. *Without Alice, the gang wouldn't be able to go fight the Vexos because they needed the dimension transporter! *Without Shadow fighting Alice, who lost (definitely on purpose - the writers probably intended this) the brawlers would have never taken the Vexos that seriously. *Without Alice being to pretty for Lync then he would never gave up the Alternative plans and everyone would have been killed!!!!! Season 3 explanation *Okay so every other character died but Julie is still here HOWEVER... *Without Alices' help in New Vestroia, the brawlers would have probably never defeated the Vexos and the Alternative would probably not have been made.. **you know what the Alternative situation did right? The Neathians sent that message! That message would have never been sent if Alice never existed! *So now because of Alices' help in NV, the brawlers knew the threat of Gundalia and the planet was defeated. Season 4 explanation *Okay, but Mag Mel came back and there was no warning? She didn't help at all! *YES SHE DID, because Alice had all those dimension transporters which helped Spectra return to Vestal, and if the brawlers just lost quickly Spectra would have never been allies with Dan and the brawlers. *Spectra SAVED the brawlers from the Chaos Bakugan invasion, he had everything and murdered a lot of bad guys. He never would have thought to partner up with Dan if Alice hadn't existed to do all these things. MS Arc 2 *Ha, there is no way Alice would be the hero in this part of Mechtanium Surge! *Too bad, because Mira came back - she would have been dead at this point if Alice didn't have all these teleporters and helped the brawlers defeat the Alternative. Mira owed the brawlers because of that. *Not only that, Drago would have never been able to summon Dragonoid Destroyer as a Neo Dragonoid, because of Alice/Masquerades challenges to Dan Kuso he evolved Drago. **So, Alice existing and her help allowed Dan and Drago to continue fighting and winning and evolving constantly to summon DRAGONOID DESTROYER! *But DRagonoid Destroyer saved everyone in the end! No, because once again you forget that Alice helped Drago evolve to summon that thing! I guess you are right, but would humans have trusted the Bakugan if Dan and the others, and especially Alice were friends with the Bakugan? My thoughts & wrap up See, you cannot deny that Alice/Masquerade is the true hero of Bakugan. Not that annoying wannabe brawler Dan Kuso. Category:Blog posts